The Battle for Survival A continuation of Halo
by static shock
Summary: He has crossed a trillion miles across the void...to protect the greatest treasure that would ever matter...Earth
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The year is 2552. Planet Earth still exists, but overpopulation has forced many of her former residents to colonize on other worlds. Faster-than-light travel is now a reality, and Earths unified government, through the United Nations Space Command, has put its full weight behind the colonization effort; millions of humans now live on habitable planets in other solar systems. A keystone of humanity's colonization efforts is the planet Reach, an interstellar naval yard that builds colony ships for citizens are warships for the UNSC's armed forces. Conveniently, close to Earth, Reach is also a hub of scientific and military activity.

Thirty-two years ago, contact with the outer colony Harvest was lost. A battle group sent to investigate was destroyed; only one badly damaged ship returned to Reach. Its crew told of a seemingly unstoppable alien warship that has effortlessly annihilated their forces.

This was humankind's first encounter with a group of aliens they eventually came to know as – The Covenant, a collective of alien faces united in their fanatical religious devotion. Covenant religious elders declared humanity an affront to the gods, and the Covenant warrior caste waged a holy war upon humanity with gruesome diligence.

After a series of crushing defeats and obliterated colonies, UNSC Admiral Preston Cole established the Cole Protocol – which states, "No vessel may inadvertently lead the Covenant to Earth. When forced to withdraw, ships must avoid Earth-bound vectors-even if that means jumping without proper navigational calculations. Vessels in danger of capture must self-destruct.

On Reach, a secret military project to create cyborg super-soldiers takes on newfound importance. The soldiers of the SPARTAN-II project rack up an impressive record against the Covenant in test deployments, but there are too few of them to turn the tide of the war.

Existing SPARTAN-II soldiers are recalled to Reach for further augmentation. The plan: board a Covenant vessel- with the improved SPARTAN-II's and learn the location of the Covenant home world. Two days before the mission begins, Covenant forces strike Reach and annihilate the colony. The Covenant is now on Earth's doorstep. One ship, the Pillar of Autumn escapes with the last SPARTAN-II and makes a blind slipspace jump into deep space, hoping to lead the Covenant away from Earth.

Instead, the Covenant lead them somewhere…


	2. The Return to Earth

Chapter 1: The Return to Earth

**Disclaimer: I do not own the UNSC, nor Master Chief…neither do I own Halo. Bungie owns them……**

0523 hrs

31st November 2552

UNSC Gettysburg

En route to Earth via Slipspace

As Master Chief stood in the bridge of the only surviving UNSC ship of the Reach Campaign, Gettysberg, Vice-Admiral Whitcomb's last command echoed in his mind, "High-tail it back to Earth, and give them the warning. Don't let us die in vain." When Cortana's voice snapped him back into reality. "Chief, we'll need to exit Slipspace for awhile, the engines are overheating." The Chief nodded. In a couple of minutes, there was a strong jerk as Gettysberg, entered normal space.

Master Chief looked around the bridge, the only people onboard the badly damaged Gettysberg were Sergeant-Major Avery Johnson, Cortana and himself. With the smart AI, Cortana, interfaced with the Gettysberg main computer, she could control the ship.

After an hour of rest, they were back in slipspace, hurtling at thousands of miles per hours through the inky void…

0520 hrs

1st December 2552,

UNSC Gettysburg

Earth Defence Plateau

A brilliant flash of light emitted from the middle of space, the Gettysberg slowed as it stumbled out of slipspace. The superstructure of the ship groaned as it turned and face towards Earth. Immediately, Master Chief got a shock of his life. Five-hundred UNSC Ships, fully armed along with fifty orbital Magnetic Acceleration Cannon orbital platforms faced him.

Master Chief thumbed the microphone and spoke "This is UNSC Gettysberg, under the command of 2nd Petty Officer SPARTAN 117 – Master Chief." A reply came back that the Gettysberg was to prepare for boarding. Master Chief told Cortana to open the bay doors.

Five D77-TC Pelican Drop ships with troop pods attached came sailing in. Marines came rushing out and headed to the bridge with MA5B Assault Rifles, fully loaded. A Corporal keyed open the bridge as 125 fully loaded marines came tumbling into the bridge, Sergeant Johnson and the Master Chief calmly raised up their hands. The Master Chief and Sergeant Johnson were escorted to a waiting Pelican, not before Master Chief grabbed Cortana's data chip from the Gettysberg main computer…

Pelican Zulu 139 left the launch bay of the Gettysberg with Master Chief and Sergeant Johnson, the speed of the pelican reminded the Master Chief of Echo 419, flown by Flight Captain Carol 'Foehammer' Rawley. Echo 419 was used heavily by the surviving Pillar of Autumn marines during the assault of Halo. Soon, too soon, the Pelican touched down at UNSC orbital MAC gun – The Cairo Station – one of fifty orbital cannons surrounding Earth.

As the pelican's blast door folded outwards, everyone in the pelican stood at attention. The Commanding Officer of Cairo Station, Admiral Lord Hood was there to greet them. "Marines, fall out. Congratulations Master Chief."

0623 hrs

2nd December 2552

Pelican Charlie 205, belonging to Cairo MAC Station

En route to Sydney, Australia via Earth Defence Plateau

As the Pelican headed for Earth on a steep incline, Master Chief sat in the troopers mess alone. With Cortana out of his MJOLNIR armour, his brain felt unusually quiet. He remembered all those who have sacrificed their lives in this 32-year war between the Covenant and the Humans; Private Jenkins, Flight Captain Carol Rawley, Major Silva, Captain Jacob Keyes, Lieutenant Haverson, Vice-Admiral William Stanforth; and many others. Suddenly, there was a loud shout from the pilot "Hang on, it's getting shaky," there was no difference; a pelican flight through an atmosphere had always been violent and shaky. What did the pilot think?

The Pelican deployed its landing gear, the thrusters suddenly shook and flat-lined. A military policeman was outside waiting. The Master Chief boarded the M12 Light reconnaissance Vehicle or Warthog, as it was nicknamed; and was driven to a heavily reinforced building. At least twenty marines, carrying MA5Bs were in the lobby. The Military Policeman escorted him into the lift, which dropped down a deep shaft.

0955 hrs

2nd December 2552

Office of Naval Intelligence Debriefing Facility

Sydney, Australia 

The lift doors slid open; the Master Chief stepped into an air-conditioned room. The very same room he had been when he was debriefed on the Cote de Azur mission ten years back. Another door opened inwards, and hidden loudspeakers resounded, "Spartan 117, please enter the room."

The same set-up was there as per ten years back. The Office of Naval Intelligence debriefing team was as the same as ever, with members of the Admiralty in it too.

"Welcome back to Earth." Admiral Lord Hood announced, with that declaration, started the ONI debriefing session.

As the session dragged on, Master Chief recounted everything that had gone on; from Reach to Earth. Before the middle of the meeting, all the debriefing team members were sobbing, thanks to the touching tales of Captain Jacob Keyes, Admiral William Stanforth and Lieutenant Haverson.

At the end of the day, Master Chief would have to cross hundreds and thousands of miles, to save the greatest prize the Covenant would ever want, Earth…

**Note: I am only second-guessing the story and based on certain forums out on the Internet, I am writing this story as the plot for Halo 2 and Halo 3, since…it is the holidays! This carries on from the book Halo: First Strike**

Note: Halo Combat Evolved and Halo 2 are now out on X-BOX consoles, Halo: CE is also available on PC.


	3. Punishment for the unworthy

**Chapter 2: Punishment…for the unworthy**

0523 hrs

5th December 2552

Hall of Truth

Covenant Holy City, High Charity

Ship Master Osla 'Nosalee dragged his feet, chains were bogging him down. Dragged along by two Brutes down the hall of his booing fellow Covenant. He tried to growl at the Grunts and Jackals. Being an Elite, Grunts, Jackals and Hunters were way down below his caste. However, he was warned that he had even lesser respect than Grunts. At the end of the passageway, were the Prophets of Truth, Mercy and Regret. The leaders of the Covenant faith.

"There was only one ship…they called it the Pillar of Autumn," started Osla.

Screams of "Heresy!" was heard throughout the hall.

The Prophet of Mercy bellowed "Why wasn't it destroyed with the rest of the ships?"

"I believe the ship managed to escape what the humans call Reach…when I knew that the demon planned to blow up Halo…there was nothing I could do," Osla argued back.

The Prophet of Truth raised his hand, and the hall hushed. In a fatherly voice, he told Osla, "You were right to focus your attention on the flood, but this demon…is Master Chief…soon, the great journey will begin…but you will be left behind."

Osla's helmet was throwned to the ground and relieved of his armour. He was then half-dragged out of the hall by the laughing Brutes to a torture chamber.

1023 hrs 

5th December 2552

Hall of Regret

Covenant Holy City, High Charity

The great oak doors of the torture chamber swung open, an even larger number of spectators awaited to see the spectre of an Elite being tortured. The person who would torture Osla would be Tatarus, leader of the Brutes and arch-enemy of the Elites. However, they were forbidden to attack each other by their Covenant faith.

"This is the day!" Tatarus proclaimed to the waiting crowd. Bound by an orbital device of plasmic proportions that had appeared from nowhere, Osla hung his head in shame. Tatarus mocked, "Any last words?"

"If they came to hear me beg, they will be disappointed." Osla growled. Tatarus then began the torturing session with a snort. With the touch of a button, the plasmic proportions slowly, magically transformed into powerful red beams. Osla howled and writhed with pain. Finally, after 10 minutes of pure torture, the red beams returned to their original plasmic proportion state. Tatarus raised the hot iron rod, retrofitted with a mark for heresy at the foot of the rod; Tatarus placed it on Osla's chest. A howl of rage echoed through the hall…

1030 hrs

5th December 2552

Holy Sanctuary of the Prophet of Truth

Covenant Holy City, High Charity

The light door of his holding cell vanished and Tatarus appeared in the cell. "The Prophet of Truth wishes to see you," Two Brutes grabbed Osla by his hands and dragged him to the door of the Prophet of Truth's Sanctuary. The door opened to admit them.

Out of the darkness, the Prophet of Truth glided into the light. "Tatarus leave and take your Brutes with you." The Brutes left the room, the door then sealed behind them.

Pointing at twelve purple cases on the floor, the Prophet whispered, "These are your fallen brothers of heresy. You will be the next arbiter." In the Covenant faith, the Arbiter, which means 'the will of the prophets', is always sent on suicidal missions. However, by going on these suicidal missions, only will the Arbiter be able to redeem himself in the eyes of the Covenant public. Truth pointed at the Arbiter armour and nodded. Understanding what he meant, Osla donned the ancient suit of armour…

As Osla left, the Prophet went back into the darkness; he then ordered a hundred Covenant warships to destroy Earth immediately. Regret volunteered to lead the battle group on the mission that must not fail.


	4. The Interrupted Celebration

Chapter 3 – An Interrupted Celebration

**1305 hrs**

**5th December 2552**

**The Armory, Cairo MAC Station**

**Earth Defense Plateau**

"Master Chief, report to the armory," Cortana's familiar voice rang out from the Public Address System. Master Chief got up and left the room. No sooner had he closed the door did the chair he was sitting on collapse with a crash. He shook his head. The MJOLNIR armor that he was wearing represented the current pinnacle of Human technology weighed over five tons.

The armory was a dark room lighted by barely five overhead florescent lamps. He knew what he was there for: A better and newer upgrade to his MJOLNIR armor. His Mark V armor had lasted him for the whole of both Reach and Installation 04 campaigns and hoped the Mark VI version would last longer.

"Optics, totally fried, and let's not talk about the para supply either. You know how expensive this gear is son?" the technician, a pain-in-the-neck called Gus. The Master Chief clicked on his helmet, "tell that to the Covenant."

"Well…I guess it was all obsolete anyway (referring to the Mark V equipment), your new armor is Mark VI…just came out from Sydney this morning. Let's just try to take it easy, until you get use to the upgrade. First, let's test out the targeting system," Gus conducted. Red lights went on in front of the Chief as he willed his targeting receptacle to aim at the lights. Two minutes later, he completed the testing station and moved on the shield recharge.

"Your new shields are very effective…much better than the Covenant tech we used for the Mark V. Go ahead and press that button," Gus droned on. Shield dischargers activated and totally discharged the MJOLNIR's shields. Slowly, the shield recharged as the bar that represented the shields filled up on the Chief's Heads-up Display. "Try to take things slow."

"That, he can hide behind me. You don't mind my boy here Master Gus," as the elevator doors hissed open revealing Sergeant Johnson in full ceremonial uniform."

"His armor's working fine Johnson, so shut your chilly hole," retorted Gus.

Master Chief followed Sergeant Johnson into the elevator when Gus begged to hear the story on how Johnson made it back to the Cairo. "Sorry, it's classified," was the headstrong reply from Johnson. Gus started to make threats regarding Johnson's request to modify his rifle.

"Well, Lord Hood didn't exactly fill him up on details," sighed Johnson. The elevator stopped on the third floor to reveal a waiting tramcar. Both men stepped into the tram.

Sergeant Johnson started, "Earth, haven't seen it in years." With that proclamation, the tram doors slid shut and moved off the platform. During the journey, Sergeant Johnson retold his life story with the UNSC with exaggerated remarks on the Earth Defense Plateau.

The tram came to a stop at the end of the tracks. The sliding door slid open and the Chief and Johnson stepped out into the applause of other marines.

"You told me there wouldn't be any cameras," growled the Chief.

"And you told me you were going to wear something nice! Folks need heroes Chief, to give them hope." Two marine guards keyed in a security code and mist emitted from the bridge as the door slid open.

Admiral Lord Hood brushed off the salutes of the Master Chief and Sergeant Johnson. "Gentlemen, we're lucky to have you back," he paused. The Admiral's assistant whispered something into the Admiral's ear. He turned back to the pedestal. "Go ahead Cortana."

Cortana appeared. "Another whisper near Io, we have probes en route."

He turned back his attention to the two men and picked up a medal from the table, "Sergeant-Major, the colonial cross is awarded for acts of singular bravery."

A female marine with the rank of commander stepped out in front of Lord Hood. As he handed the medal to her, he sympathized, "Commander Miranda Keyes, your father's actions were in line with the highest standards of the UNSC. This Medal of Bravery is something to remember him by…the navy has lost one of its best."

As Miranda Keyes felled back into her squad, a loud claxon alarm rang. Lord Hood turned and look at Cortana as two marines carried away the table.

"Sir! Covenant ships inbound."

"Show me."

"Fifteen Covenant Capital Ships just outside the kill zone," Cortana replied coolly as the UNSC's logo was replaced with a map of the surrounding space.

The Admiral barked out, "Request additional fire from the Malta and the Athens; Commander Miranda Keyes, get back to your ship, link up with the fleet. Cortana, you have the MAC gun, as soon as they come in range, open up."

"Gladly," she said as she disappeared again.

"Sir! Additional Contacts boarding craft and lots of them," his alarmed assistant shouted out.

"Something's wrong, the fleet that destroyed Reach was fifty times the size of this. They're going to try to take our MAC guns offline. Give their Capitol ships a straight shot at Earth. Master Chief, defend this station", deduced the Admiral.

"Yes Sir. I need a weapon", replied the Chief.

"Right this way," said Sergeant Johnson and the doors sealed behind them.


	5. Home Field Advantage

**Chapter 4 – Home Field Advantage**

1307 hrs

5th December 2552

Bridge Tram Platform, Cairo MAC Station

Earth Defense Plateau

The Bridge door sealed with a pop behind them, as a tram load of marine reinforcements arrived. The Master Chief, skidded down the flight of stairs to obtain weapons from the cache that popped out from the wall.

Sergeant Johnson was waiting with a squad of ten marines under his command. Wondering what took the Chief so long, he yelled for a marine to go fetch the Chief when he appeared, battle rifle in clip and wielding two sub-machine guns (Sags). "Nice ass, baby…" Johnson muttered.

As the squad left their formal defensive point and headed for the mission briefing centre, Lord Hood made a radio call which was somehow routed to the public address system, "How is it going Malta? Relax! Check your targets, watch the crossfire; little red standard formation, little bastards up front, big ones in back, good luck Cairo."

"Watch the fire on that door there…as soon as they blast thru it, let them have it", roared Johnson as he set up a potable turret. No sooner had he set up the turret, a deafening bang came as the door blew into pieces. The marines opened fire at the rushing Covenant troops. The Covenant were rushing, they even trotted on the poor Grunts at the front of the group. Two Elites flew down from the second level to join the frenzy as the Chief gave some Grunts a couple of whacks with his battle rifle.

Suddenly, the Master Chief felt a great pain on his head and saw his shield slid down by a quarter as an Elite whacked him on his head. The payment for that whack was twenty punches from a fully enraged SPARTAN-II in full MJOLNIR armor. The Elite slid onto the floor; armor broken.

The marines quickly gained ground from the Covenant. Faster and faster the marines took over the Cairo. Soon, the Master Chief was left to go on as the marines and Sergeant Johnson had strict orders to remain at the mess hall.

As the Chief entered the hanger, he saw a whole assortment of Covenant plasma grenades and regular High-explosive grenades. Filling up his slots, he grabbed the turret controls from a Corporal and rained down some heavy fire on the Covenant troops exiting their purple boarding crafts. He then went down and finished the last of them. As the last Elite fell, the Corporal called him to the hanger window and a radio message came, "I can't believe it! They're retreating! We won!" As soon as the transmission ceased, the Malta MAC station blew up.

The Chief made his way to the next hanger and did a repeat of battle combat styles. Melees, gunfire, hell came out from him. When the battle was finished, a private starred out into space as the Athens MAC station blew up. The Cairo shook due to the shock waves from the explosion. Lord Hood questioned, "Cortana…what was that?"

"That explosion came from inside the Athens. The Covenant must have brought something with them – a bomb", Cortana said.

"And they sure would have brought one here too. Chief, find it."

1317 hrs

5th December 2552

Hanger B03, Cairo MAC Station

Earth Defense Plateau

A door at the end of the stairway down from the hanger unsealed and another convoy of Covenant troops rushed out of the narrow passageway. The Master Chief charged thru the troops as the marines provided suppressing fire against the Covenant. Pools of green and blue blood appeared as the Covenant fell.

Inside the passageway, supposedly a maintenance hatch, it was dark. Suddenly, the door on the other end of the walkway opened. The Master Chief straightened up for another close quarters battle. However, nothing appeared.

Suddenly, a little light from the MJOLNIR's integrated flashlight revealed a camouflaged Elite. The Master Chief opened fire causing the Elite's cloaking devices to overload and reveal the him, dead on the floor. Satisfied with the outcome of the little battle, he walked through the door and up the stairs as he heard Gus, the technician who was defending the Armory with a shotgun die.

He carried on the battle as he watched his comrade fall. He could barely imagine the battle between Gus and the four Elites. Soon, he reached the MAC gun. He held his ground for quite a while against four flying Elites who were annoying him. The result was four dead Elites floating in space.

He entered the elevator that would bring him to the bomb area when Cortana warned him, "Just to tell you, there are quite a number of Elites guarding the bomb."

The door hissed opened and the Chief was greeted with bolts of plasma as he returned fire. The Grunts and Elites were almost down when a plasma grenade, thrown off course landed on the ground in front of him. A blast threw him back and his MJOLNIR armor registered a half bar of shield lost. Soon, all the guards were eliminated.

Cortana appeared on the pedestal near the bomb, "Me, inside your head now." The Master Chief placed his hand on the pedestal as Cortana was absorbed into his MJOLNIR's crystal layer. When the Chief's hand was in contact with the Covenant bomb, Cortana defused its electronic timer. A green light flashed to signal the deactivation.

"How much time was left?" the Master Chief asked quietly.

"You won't want to know" , Cortana replied.

"Sir, this is the Merryweather. We're up and ready to engage" , the transmission came from the UNSC Merryweather to Cairo.

Suddenly, the Master Chief had a brainwave. "Sir, permission to leave the station", the Chief requested.

"And what for Master Chief?"

"To give the Covenant back their bomb."

"Granted", as the Chief dragged the bomb to the elevator.

1403 hrs

5th December 2552

Airlock, UNSC Cairo MAC Station

Earth Defense Plateau

"I know what you're doing, and it's crazy", advised Cortana.

"So, stay", the Chief replied.

"Unfortuantely, for the both of us. I like crazy."

The elevator opened up and the Chief dragged the bomb to the airlock and punched his pin code into the entry pad. The Airlock opened up and the Chief and bomb were sucked out into empty space.

Controlling his movements closely, the Chief could not make big movements as such would have spun him out of control. Before they reached the surface of a Covenant cruiser, the Chief placed his hand on the bomb as Cortana activated it. With all his might, the Chief kicked off the bomb and it landed on the cruiser. A blue explosion followed by many others filled the surface of the doomed ship. Mission success, he thought as he floated toward the nearby UNSC In Amber Clad.

He landed with a bang on the roof of the bridge.

"For a brick, he landed pretty good", joked Sergeant Johnson.

"Chief, come aboard. Suit up. We're going on this trip to the surface", ordered Commander Miranda Keyes, Commanding Officer of In Amber Clad."


	6. Metropolisis

**Chapter 5 – Metropolises**

1602 hrs

5th December 2552

Pelican India 265

En Route to Insertation Point via New Mombasa

"The message just repeats: regret, regret, regret. Any ideas?" asked Commander Keyes from the In Amber Clad.

"Dear humanities, we regret being alien bastards, we regret coming to Earth and we most definitely regret that the corps just blew up our raggedy-ass fleet", chanted Sergeant Johnson in the Pelican's commanding seat. His speech was shortly joined by an "Uh-rah" from the marine pilots.

Commander Keyes countered, "Regret is a name sergeant. And Intel figures out that he is a prophet, a religious figure."

"Master Chief, get down there and clear the city. It's the only place where the Prophet of Regret has decided to land. We're going to find out why", ordered Lord Hood.

"Kilo grid one-three-five is hot. Recommend mission abortion," cautioned the spotter team.

"It's your call sarge."

"We're going in."

Just then, a Covenant land destroyer – a Scarab, appeared and directed its powerful plasma beam at the pelican. The Pelican took some heavy fire before turning and crash-landed.

1624 hrs

5th December 2552

Pelican India 265 crash site

New Mombasa, India

"Chief, can you hear me?" came Cortana's voice as the Master Chief stepped up.

"Shake it off marines, go, go, go!" yelled Sergeant Johnson.

The Master Chief looked around the courtyard. It was empty save for the marines and the crashed Pelican. The marines gathered around a doorway and made a stunning entrance that completely surprised the Covenant. The Master Chief nodded in approval.

The Chief made his way up a half-demolished building and took a firing position at the turret on the roof. He rained fire down at the Covenant from his stationary position. First, it was a group of Elites, Grunts and Jackals followed by a group of air-borne Drones who were first seen during the attack of the Cairo.

Pelican India 793 radioed that if the marines could get to the other side of town, she could provide some reinforcements. As such, Sergeant Johnson ordered a marine to satchel open the door, not knowing what was waiting on the other side.

Ka-boom! The door went down, only to be replaced by two hunters. A species in the Covenant who look like overloaded tanks. The Chief sprayed fire on the Hunters who went down. The marines then proceeded through the door.

A peek around the corner revealed Jackals with beam rifles, the Covenant's answer to the Human's sniper rifle. Sergeant Johnson told a sniper to take out the Jackals while the rest of the marines took out the Elites and Grunts.

Unfortunately, Pelican India 793 carrying reinforcements went down near a beach, thanks to the Scarab. However, the Sergeant was needed elsewhere. India 766 came to pick him up from the landing zone that the marines had fashioned.

Now the marines under the command of Master Chief did the same as they had done to clear the landing zone in yet a similar setting. Finally, they met up with some marines stranded outside a hotel. Master Chief then cleared the passageway from the main entrance to the back entrance of hostiles.

A Covenant carrier, a new and improved version of what the Covenant were using during the assault at Halo Installation 04, came forward and rained heavy plasma bolts on the hotel surroundings as the brought reinforcements. It was soon down to hand-to-hand combat with the Covenant.

A Warthog pulled up after the battle. Master Chief hopped into the driver's seat and they drove out to the remains of India 793. A ghost was parked nearby, an ominous sign that the Covenant had investigated this crash. Master Chief stepped on the accelerator as the Warthog spun towards the water floodgate.

The Warthog bumped up the hump as the gunner of the LRV started opening fire with the Warthog's chain gun. Master Chief, though he could not fire as he drove, rolled over a couple of Elites. Private Darren King, next to him sweared aloud, wondering where the Chief got his driving license from.

The next section of the beach was a repeat of what had been the first although with the addition of red plasma fire. The gunner had, however, managed to take out two of the carrier's plasma turrets. A great help.

Finally, they reached the city's main highway. The vehicle made a few bumps and started down the highway. A couple of Wraiths, the Covenant's version of the tank were traveling down the highway. The gunner opened fire at the Wraiths. However, the Wraiths could either open fire and cause the tunnel to collapse or they could stop and the drivers open fire upon them. No reaction came.

As the tanks exploded due to too much firepower from the chain gun, the Master Chief reached the end of the tunnel and was told to wait for India 317, which would be carrying reinforcements.

1724 hrs

5th December 2552

Peace Bridge, New Mombasa Expressway

New Mombasa, India

The marines and the Master Chief climbed out of the Warthog and leaned on it. They started chatting about their lives, their ambitions, etc. They had just reached the fact that none of them had ever seen the Master Chief in person when a Pelican carrying a MB088T Scorpion tank hovered and slowly landed. Following the tank came Sergeant Johnson.

The Chief growled at him, "I didn't know reinforcements meant you and the tank."

"Let me tell you what the ladies like…they like superior firepower", followed by a morale boosting speech from the Sergeant.

After hooking the Warthog, the Pelican rose and left the Landing Zone just as the Master Chief climbed into the driver's seat. He tested out a button, just to make sure that he could still remember the controls, which was followed by a deafening roar. He had launched a shell.

Sergeant Johnson climbed up and asked, "Chief, you okay?"

"Just testing out things…" replied the Chief

The four marines climbed onto the track pods of the Scorpion as the huge ceramic plated creature rolled out on the bridge. Numerous ghosts (the Covenant's LRV) fired but were beaten back by the Scorpion's main gun. Infantry were nothing; soon the Scorpion arrived at the other end of the bridge. The showdown was just about to begin.

1738hrs

5th December 2552

New Mombasa Expressway

New Mombasa, India

It was a battle between three Banshees, five Ghosts and three Wraiths. In all, a total of eleven Covenant assault vehicles versus one miserable human Scorpion tank. However, the tank charged on firing at the Wraiths as the marines with battle rifles fired at the Ghosts and the sole marine carrying a rocket launcher engaged the Banshees. The battle was over before ten minutes had even gone by as the tank went down into the tunnel. Soon, they arrived at a blockade and the Master Chief stopped the tank.

A Warthog drew up and a female marine handed the Chief a shotgun, who accepted it with thanks. He then climbed up the barricade and opened fire at the Covenant as rockets flew over his head. He turned back to see the female marine firing the twenty pound rocket launcher. "You're strong", he said.

He crawled through a highway access hatch with the marines and came out to the huge city centre of New Mombasa.

1753 hrs

5th December 2552

Downtown New Mombasa

New Mombasa, India

A warthog pulled up and offered a lift. The Master Chief took the chain gun and the Warthog begin it's many rounds to eliminate the Covenant. Finally, it moved on to another area where the driver stopped, saying that he needed a break.

The Master Chief knocked him aside and stepped into the driver's seat and zoomed off without a word. He made a turn to the left and parked the Warthog in the lobby of the building with marines.

He met up with a Lance corporal, who greeted him while Cortana asked him for the Commanding Officer there. This was replied that he was at the top of the building. The Master Chief told the officer if he had seen the Scarab. Just then, the Scarab blew up a Scorpion.

The Chief turned and ran up to the top of the building, he crossed a bridge picking up a Rocket Launcher and twenty rounds for it. The Scarab suddenly came to a stop at the hotel and the Chief seized the opportunity to jump over. He assaulted the Elites on the main level and entered the control room. When he thought no one was in, an Energy Sword suddenly flickered to life and charged towards the Chief. He opened fire and the Elite carrying the Sword fell, dead.

The Chief made his way to the surface where Sergeant Johnson had brought India 849 to pick him up. India 849 was soon back at it's docking bay on board the In Amber Clad.

Apparently, the Prophet of Regret had decided to leave Earth in Revengeful Desire. Commander Miranda Keyes thought it was important to follow the Prophet. She queried the Cairo, "Sir, permission to engage."

"Negative Commander, not on your own, not against a ship that size" came the reply.

"Sir, we have no time to explain," Miranda pressed on.

"Green light. Green light to engage", Admiral Lord Hood finally gave his consent.

The In Amber Clad drew up next to the Revengeful Desire as it jumped into slipspace. Both ships disappeared from the face of New Mombasa leaving the city in ruins.


	7. Heresy

**Chapter 6 – Heresy**

1150 hrs

6th December 2552

Holy Sanctuary of the Prophet of Truth

Covenant Holy City, High Charity

The Arbiter gave a knock on the giant oak doors and was admitted by the Prophet's Honor Guards. The Prophet of Truth had summoned him.

As Truth floated towards the Arbiter, the Arbiter fell to his knees, "What will your Arbiter do, noble Hierarch?"

"There is a heretic, unlike you, who was destined to be the Arbiter for your failing actions; he was banished for speaking against us. The higher council has approved a mission for you to eliminate this obstacle against our faith", said the Prophet of Truth.

The Arbiter nodded his head in silence and was instructed to make his way to the cruiser, Unending Violence, which would be his mother ship for this almost suicidal mission.

1450 hrs

6th December 2552

Aboard Unending Violence

En route to Forerunner facility

The rest of the Elites were looking at him. He gave a growl, which caused them to be silenced immediately. The Arbiter had been given the Prophet's personal blessing in which none of the Covenant would ever there to go against.

As the Unending Violence came closer to the Forerunner facility, the home of the heretics, an announcement came over the public address that they should precede to the drop ship in Dock L5. A rush of Grunts, Jackals and Elites headed for the drop ship where it was being held by magnetic clamps.

A second later, the drop ship doors slammed shut and it zoomed out into the storm forming outside.

1542 hrs

6th December 2552

Aboard Forerunner Facility

As the drop ship made a light landing, the pilot came out. It was Tatarus, the Brute who had tortured the Arbiter. Tatarus then nodded at the Arbiter who winced at the sight. However, he and many of the Grunts and Elites stepped out onto the deck as Tatarus told him that he would be back soon to collect what remains of him. The Arbiter drew his energy sword and lunged toward Tatarus, however, the drop ship's door slammed shut before he could even touch Tatarus and took off. He withdrew the sword's plasmic proportions and laid it down to readjust his helmet.

Turning around, he gave his sword a light flick and the plasmic proportions came on again. Looking at the Elites, he said, "Let's kick some heretic butt."

As the convoy begin its journey down the ramp. There was heavy resistance from the rebel Covenant. One by one, the Arbiter and his party struck them down with his Energy Sword. There were open holes around in which energy containers fell through on blue conveyor belts. However, his worst nightmare was yet to come.

Suddenly, he saw something yellow and bald at the top of the ramp. It was the flood, a parasite life form that the Covenant feared. This parasitic race has many formations namely infection, combat and carrier forms.

The infection form are tiny little octopus shape creatures that can crawl at amazing speeds. When it approaches an unshielded body, it will punch a hole into the body's neck and penetrate through the body. It then controls the body whether the body is dead or alive.

The combat forms are infected bodies, which have been reanimated and are zombie like. These combat forms have a preference for human weaponry and are capable of operating vehicles. They are also known to carry plasma swords.

Carrier forms are infected bodies unfit to be used for combat. They are then puffed up and have the capability of exploding to unload the infection forms that are being carried inside.

It was going to be a bad day for the Arbiter and company…

2036hrs

6th December 2552

Aboard Forerunner Facility

At the end of the firefight, only two Elites and the Arbiter were left to face the Heretic leader. They had come to the center of the facility as the Heretic leader rushed into a room. As the door sealed behind him, a blue force field shielded the door.

The storm hit the facility and the Heretic leader cursed the convoy to die in the storm. Infuriated, the nifty Arbiter volunteered to cut the cables holding the facility in place. He ran up the slope of performing upper- and under-cut sword strokes with his Energy Sword before arriving at a lift which carried him up to the maintainance room.

2100hrs

6th December 2552

Aboard Forerunner Facility

The station groaned and entered into a freefall down as the Arbiter sliced off the last cable before jumping through the lift shaft. The centre hall was empty save for the bodies of the two dead Elites. The force field was out as the Arbiter walked through the door into the protected room.

2106hrs

6th December 2552

Aboard Forerunner Facility

The Heretic Leader awaited made a dash for his escape craft but the Arbiter surrounded him with suppressing fire from the Covenant Carbine. The Heretic leader tried to explain with the help of the 'oracle', 343 Guilty Spark of Halo Installation 04.

The Heretic Leader threw out two grenades and the Arbiter turned and ran. However, no explosion occurred when the Arbiter looked back. The Heretic Leader had spawned two bosses which were carrying Energy Sword too. In no time, the Arbiter located and stabbed the Heretic Leader. The Heretic slumped onto the floor.

A loud sound came nearer as he saw his drop ship approach and Tatarus zapped the controls of 343 Guilty Spark before congratulating the Arbiter on the good job done as they boarded the drop ship.


	8. Regret

**Chapter 7 – Regret**

0532 hrs

7th December 2552

Aboard UNSC In Amber Clad

Delta Halo, Covenant Holy City

"Ouch!" exclaimed Commander Miranda Keyes, Commanding Officer of the In Amber Clad as it jerked out of slip space. The ship had earlier performed a side-along jump along with the Covenant cruiser, the Revengeful Desire.

A loud rumble was heard on board In Amber Clad as Revengeful Desire accelerated towards the nearest object in space. Not long later, Commander Miranda Keyes pointed at the object and asked Cortana, "What's that?"

"That is another Halo. Much in similarity to the one Captain Keyes found. It's activated and may be fired at any moment", replied Cortana.

That was enough for Commander Keyes and she ordered Lieutenant Hunter to bring them down to the surface.

"Chief, you'll take the ODSTs, hard drop. Sergeant, take the Pelican and find the Prophet of Regret", ordered Commander Keyes.

0001 hrs (Sergeant-Major Avery Johnson Mission Clock)

7th December 2552

Pelican India 123

Delta Halo, Covenant Holy City

India 123 flew out of the In Amber Bay moving at its 70km/h cruising speed in the sky on an intelligence mission for the Master Chief's group of ODSTs. The trip was pretty much the same for every recon mission that the Sergeant had done. However, this time, he saw something unusual and demanded the Pelican fly in that direction. It was a temple and he saw a purple beam with the Prophet of Truth floating down from the Revengeful Desire. He immediately headed for In Amber Clad with the news.

0001 hrs (SPARTAN-117 Mission Clock)

7th December 2552

Drop Pod I241

Delta Halo, Covenant Holy City

The Drop Pod was launched from In Amber Clad's underside and it fell towards the surface at over 200km/h. The exterior of the Drop Pod burned out as it entered the atmosphere and finally, it made contact with the ground. As the Pods fell apart around him, scouting Covenant Jackals fired their plasma pistols when an Orbital Drop Shock Trooper (ODST) muttered through the group's radio, "Can't we even make a little less noise around here?"

It was a battle between plasma and bullets as a Covenant Phantom, their new-age troop carrier rained red plasma fire on the humans. They ran for cover as the Master Chief took down an Elite Swordsman with a well-placed punch. He grabbed the Energy Sword and gave it a flick as he gasped in wonder when the plasmic proportions formed a blue sword shape.

With the assault on the first temple almost complete, the Humans had done incredibly well in the battle with barely any casualties nor fatalities. Pelican India 211 dropped a Warthog LRV with Cortana's thanks. The Chief climbed into the cramped driver's compartment with a marine taking the side seat and his gunner, the machine gun.

The Chief drove towards a structure near a canyon when suddenly; a blue explosive flew out of bush and affirmed itself to the Warthog's windscreen. It was a plasma grenade that made them realize they had been ambushed by a convoy of Grunts. "Jump!" exclaimed the Master Chief. The marines and the Chief jumped just in time as the explosive blew the Warthog into smithereens, scattering shattered glass on the idiotic Grunts who had rushed to the Warthog after throwing the grenade and died on the spot saving the Chief a whole lot of trouble.

0136 hrs (Sergeant-Major Avery Johnson Mission Clock)

7th December 2552

Pelican India 140

Delta Halo, Covenant Holy City

He stood in the passenger's cabin of the Pelican facing the monstrous tank that was being transported. The M088B 'Scorpion' Tank was covered with ceramic plating. There would be no way the Covenant would be able to destroy one of these wonders of engineering. This weapon of mass destruction would be aiding the Chief on his mission to eliminate the Covenant Prophet of Regret.

"LZ clear, over and out", came Cortana's voice over the Pelican's in-built radio. The Pelican's pilot made a slight turn and spun the Pelican down to land on the landing zone. The overhead electromagnets that held the Scorpion in place deactivated as Covenant Wraith tanks appeared opposite the cliff fired their plasma balls towards the landing zone. However, all plasma balls missed the spot.

As Sergeant Johnson hopped off the Pelican, both the Chief's and his mission clocks fused together.

0137hrs (SPARTAN-117 Mission Clock – Revised)

7th December 2552

Pelican India 140 Landing Zone

Delta Halo, Covenant Holy City

The Chief ran towards the nearest structure to the landing zone and was rewarded with a gold mine of Grunts and Jackals. He easily finished off all of them and arrived at a room with a translucent control panel. He pressed a few buttons and a bright light beam was emitted from the canyon's walls. Cortana accessed Halo's in-built computer system to reveal that the light beam had formed a light particle bridge.

The Chief ran back to the Scorpion and eased it away from the landing zone onto the light bridge. It did not look to safe, but it functioned as it was supposed to. He quickly reduced the Covenant Wraiths into rubble. The Scorpion's firepower was unmatched in the universe and barely anything could destroy it, save for the Scarab during the invasion of New Mombasa.

Ahead of the Scorpion were two routes that the convoy could take. However, something told the Chief to take the low route as he headed forward. Finally, after taking out Covenant 'Ghost' Light Reconnaissance Vehicles and Shade turrets and plenty of enemies with his machine gun and anti-aircraft gun. Finally, Cortana told the Master Chief to clear a landing zone for the incoming Pelican.

0253hrs (SPARTAN-117 Mission Clock – Revised)

7th December 2552

Pelican India 884 Landing Zone

Delta Halo, Covenant Holy City

India 884 dropped off ten marines as the Chief got out of the Scorpion for a full frontal assault on this ancient temple. The basic logic that was taught during his assault training on Reach High Command had told him, fight, replenish and fight again.

Finally, the Chief and the marines reached a room with a pedestal and a huge hologram of the Prophet of Regret. After dealing with the Honor Guards – Covenant Elites who protect the Prophets - , the Chief placed his hand on the pedestal and Cortana entered Halo's computer network.

She translated the message that the Prophet of Regret was speaking to his subjects. "I will activate Halo and carve an explosion in the universe beyond belief."

The message was entered into the UNSC communication network and Commander Keyes agreed to stop the index from occurring. However, she gave another order to the Chief, "Take out the Prophet of Regret."

0001hrs (UNSC In Amber Clad Mission Clock)

7th December 2552

In orbit around Delta Halo

Delta Halo, Covenant Holy City

After receiving the alarming message from Cortana, Commander Keyes had sent SPARTAN-117 on a mission to eliminate the Covenant Prophet of Regret. She had also sent her ship on a new mission – to prevent Halo Installation 05 from firing.

As calm as ever, she told Lieutenant Hunter to bring them to the other end of Halo…

0330hrs (SPARTAN-117 Mission Clock – Revised)

7th December 2552

Unknown position

Delta Halo, Covenant Holy City

His new orders were to kill the Prophet, which had been heard to have extraordinary powers. No one had ever been able to kill the mystical species. However, he still had to try.

Suddenly, 3 Elites popped out along with plenty of Drones. The Chief eliminated the Elites as his supporting marines thinned out the Drones. The convoy was making their way up to the surface level when a Phantom – a Covenant drop ship, dropped off two Hunters. These Hunters were usually a nuisance and had a fuel rod gun fused into their arms.

However, they were no match for the Chief. His prodigious skill soon rendered the two Hunters dead and the convoy boarded the Gondola. The Chief pressed the switch at the front of the gondola to start its engines…

0345hrs (SPARTAN-117 Mission Clock – Revised)

7th December 2552

Submerged vessels

Delta Halo, Covenant Holy City

The welcome party attacked even before the gondola reached shore by means of beam rifles as well as plasma shots. As the gondola docked at the building, swords flashed out at the Chief as he did a one-to-five duel against the Elites with the marines providing suppressing fire.

Cortana told the Chief that the structure was about to submerge underwater and led him through heavy Covenant resistance to a square perplex box. As the convoy entered, the Chief keyed a button and the doors closed. The box then moved downwards and with a mighty shake, it entered into open water.

The elevator floated towards a next structure as Cortana told him what she had intercepted from the Covenant Battle Network. The Prophet of Regret was asking for forgiveness for attacking Earth prematurely. Just then, the elevator shook once more and it sped up the long tube to a stop. The doors slid open as the Covenant Guard of Honor opened fire on them.

0353hrs (SPARTAN-117 Mission Clock – Revised)

7th December 2552

Submerged vessels

Delta Halo, Covenant Holy City

The Guard of Honor was finished within a few seconds as it was made up of mainly Grunts. The Chief stepped out of the room and into a narrow substation. Snipers flared their beam rifles at him and the marines. The room was finally cleared except for two Hunters who fired their fuel rod cannons at him. The Chief went forward and tried to take them out with his sword. However, the impervious metal alloy shield the Hunters have for another arm threw him through a doorway. His shields dangerously low, he turned round a corner just as a fuel rod shot flew pass.

The MJOLNIR Mark VI armor's shields recharged in a shiny flare and he decided to let the Hunters live. He headed for another substation with his marines who had miraculously survived up until now.

Covenant veteran troops opened fire on the Human convoy. However, the firepower of the Human Sub-machine Guns and Battle rifles were no match for their weak plasma rifles they used although the plasma shots still packed quite a punch. The convoy then entered the next elevator and punched it shut.

Cortana re-intercepted the Covenant Battle Network to tell him that the Prophet of Truth had regarded the Prophet of Regret as a total fool. However, the Prophet of Regret would be spared public humiliation.

The Master Chief growled, "I'll be killing him. So that's one more favor."

0401hrs (SPARTAN-117 Mission Clock – Revised)

7th December 2552

Submerged Vessels

Delta Halo, Covenant Holy City

The Chief drew his hands to his lips to motion to the marines to hold their fire as he crouched towards the lone Honor Guard who had his back to him. He drew his plasma sword, swipes the Honor Guard's waist, and grabbed his weapons.

The Convoy headed up and was almost at the roof when a radio message from Pelican India 107 told them that there were numerous Covenant forces on the roof and that they would drop additional weapons. The convoy burst onto the Covenant and fired their weapons useless. Empty cartridges flew everywhere. As the last Elite fell, the welcome sound of India 107 came by and dropped weapon casings that popped open upon impact.

The convoy replenished their supplies and went onboard the gondola that would take them to the Main Temple.

0430hrs (SPARTAN-117 Mission Clock – Revised)

7th December 2552

On Board Gondola

Delta Halo, Covenant Holy City

The Gondola started at a touch of the button and Banshees came attacking with their plasma cannons. However, they were rendered useless by the powerful rocket launchers the marines were carrying.

Mid-way, flying Elites appeared and attempted hijack the Chief's gondola. Their attempt was feeble and the Elites were soon sleeping with the fishes.

As the gondola approached the Main Temple, a large Covenant fleet could be seen flying overhead. Cortana cautioned the Chief to quicken his pace before the fleet could interrupt his mission.

0445hrs (SPARTAN-117 Mission Clock – Revised)

7th December 2552

Main Temple

Delta Halo, Covenant Holy City

The main entrance door opened as Covenant forces rushed out to prevent the death of their Prophet. However, their attempt was futile. Soon, he was facing the Prophet of Regret. The Chief engaged the Elites and the Honor Guards with his plasma rifle and launched rockets at the Prophet. Suddenly, a huge senital beam shook the temple as a huge hole appeared a couple of inches from where the Chief was hiding.

The Chief slowly crouched behind the Prophet's Chair and melee him as the Honor Guards killed his human allies. Soon, the Prophet of Regret tumbled out of the Chair and howled before becoming still. 'Quite dead,' thought the Chief.

The Master Chief ran towards the exit of the temple as a Covenant Phantom fired a photon beam that eradicates the Main Temple. Before arriving at the Main Temple, Cortana had arranged for Pelican India 655 to pick him up. However, the Chief knew that if he stayed on the Temple to wait for extraction, he would be dead before India 655 even turned out. He instructed Cortana to cancel the arrangement and flung himself into the treacherous seas below.

Out of the dark, a giant tentacle grabbed the Chief and dragged him deeper down into the unknown secrets of Delta Halo…


End file.
